


prompt: laugh so hard you cry + "This is a stupid idea. I'm in."

by kocuria



Series: Industrial Grade Softness Stucky [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Shuri Friendship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gen, POV Outsider, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Relationship, Scientist Shuri (Marvel), Wakanda (Marvel), Wakandan Technology, goofy supersoldiers, pre-stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria
Summary: She looked up at them. At least they looked suitably remorseful, two hulking supersoldiers trying to take up as little space as possible, curled in on themselves. Good. She noticed Steve was standing just a little behind Bucky, like he hoped that would save him. Well, shewasless likely to chew Bucky's head off. Just a teeny tiny little bit less.Finally, she said, enunciating each word carefully like it was its own sentence, "You. Broke. My. Train."





	prompt: laugh so hard you cry + "This is a stupid idea. I'm in."

**Author's Note:**

> Got 3 and 4 on a k10; prompts from the [Fluff Bingo](http://fluffbingo.tumblr.com/prompt-list) \- 134: Laugh so hard you cry, and 243: “This is stupid. I’m in.”  
  
Find me on [Tumblr](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/kocuria)  


Shuri was sitting on one of her lab tables, face hidden in her hands, and reminding herself to breathe.

In. And out. In. And out.

The sheer stupidity...

In. And out. And in.

Hold the air in for a bit, relax, breathe out.

Don't overreact. Nobody's dead.

Yet. She's gonna kill them. Then they will be. So very, _very_ dead.

Okay, no, no killing. In. Out. In. Out.

She looked up at them. At least they looked suitably remorseful, two hulking supersoldiers trying to take up as little space as possible, curled in on themselves. Good. She noticed Steve was standing just a little behind Bucky, like he hoped _that_ would save him. Well, she _was_ less likely to chew Bucky's head off. Just a teeny tiny little bit less.

Steve was also leaving a puddle on her spotless floor, his clothes soaking wet for some reason. No, don't focus on it. There's roombas for that.

Finally, she said, enunciating each word carefully like it was its own sentence, "You. Broke. My. Train."

* * *

It was the first time since Thanos that Steve's visited him in Wakanda and Bucky really couldn't remember the last time he felt so _light_. It was just the two of them - where before Steve always brought Nat or Sam with him - sitting by the lake, talking late into the night. They had their backs against a huge tree, looking out over the lights of Birnin Zana reflected in the water; their shoulders touching, their legs stretched languidly in front of them, their hands constantly bumping when they gesticulated wildly.

It was just like the evenings spent with the Commandos, sharing body heat and stories of home. The only thing missing was a fire, but neither of them needed it to see, so they didn't bother. The air was balmy; something splashed softly in the water, but other than that it was quiet. Peaceful. The sounds of the city didn't travel to this side of the lake.

"Remember in Italy, when you decided to test if you could outrun that jeep that Monty requisitioned?" Bucky asked, grinning broadly when he saw Steve throw his head back and laugh loudly enough to spook some small critter crawling in the bushes next to them.

"And it broke right down after about half a mile?" Steve beamed. "And Monty had to give me all his supply of chocolate and then _you_ pilfered it from me? He always complained that it wasn't a fair contest, considering the age of that thing."

"Well, I know _I_ could definitely take you, you know, even though I'm older than that piece of junk was," he taunted, already anticipating Steve's reaction.

"Yeah? How do you figure?" Steve's eyes sparkled, like he already knew where this was going.

"Well, I'm smaller, obviously. And lighter, now, too, thanks to this awesome vibranium appendage that's not weighing me down nearly as much anymore. You don't look like you've worked out much lately, mister fancy counsellor," Bucky added with a grin and a playful jab at Steve's abdomen. Ouch, no, still rock hard.

Steve was already getting up. "First one around the lake?"

* * *

Shuri kept rearranging her kimoyo beads, listening to Bucky's explanation. It was great, really, the two of them enjoying their time together - she could see them elbowing each other like schoolboys when they thought she wasn't looking. Maybe they thought she'd let them off the hook if they distracted her enough.

Yeah, no, that wasn't happening.

"You _broke my train_. My train is _inside my mountain_."

"Well..."

* * *

They stopped on the other side of the lake only because the forest was getting so dense that even their night vision wasn't cutting it. Neither of them were even tired, really, but both were breathing hard because they kept getting laughing fits while still running full speed. Steve was soaking wet from when Bucky actually pushed him into the water at one point, but it turned out in his favor - he just took a shortcut, splashing right through the shallow edge of the lake, while Bucky cursed picking his way through the bushes.

Steve was bent in half, hands on his knees, wheezing with laughter, water dripping everywhere. "Okay, so this is getting nowhere, obviously we're even." Bucky squawked indignantly at that. If Steve hadn't cheated- "Hush, you. Also, it's obvious a car could be absolutely no match, so what now? I've seen your chocolate stash back at the hut, I believe I'm owed some of it, with interest accrued over the last, oh, 80 years."

"Actually, there is _one_ thing that might be fast enough."

Bucky explained.

Steve gaped at him. "Oh, this is such a monumentally stupid idea. So, so bad."

"It means you're in, doesn't it?" Bucky smirked.

"Oh, I'm _so_ in."

* * *

"You broke my train because _you wanted to race something_. My magnetic levitation train that I use to transport highly combustible substances. My cutting edge, nobody-has-seen-it's-like maglev baby. How old are you guys exactly, again? 105? 110?"

"I mean, it's the middle of the night, there was nobody here, right? What's the worst that could-" Bucky stopped, seeing her face.

"No no _no_, don't even finish that sentence, _nope_. You could have caused an explosion. You could have _died_, you _morons_! From _my tech_! Are you _insane_?!"

"It was totally Stevie's idea," Bucky interjected, grabbing Steve and pushing him to the front. Steve looked at him like a betrayed puppy, but straightened up and squared his shoulders, visibly preparing himself to take Shuri's wrath.

She sighed. Yeah, right, like she'd ever believe that. She knew all too well the ridiculous ideas that came into Bucky's head in the middle of the night - there was a rainbow colored Black Panter suit stashed somewhere that she'd never admit existed, precisely because Bucky could be way too convincing. He's perfected the fluttering of those eyelashes over perfectly innocent blue eyes into a weapon deadlier than his vibranium arm; Steve was basically putty in his hands.

She turned her back to them, pretending to play with her keyboard, to hide a knowing smile. "So, who won?"

**Author's Note:**

> Remember the deadly deadly trains that T'Challa used to kill Killmonger?  
Yup. Those.
> 
> Let me know what you think! 🙃  
  
  



End file.
